Denorian Thay CP
Denorian Kalim Thay is the famous Starfleet psychologist, who has risen up the ranks in the Federation world. Not only has he worked with and rehabilitated countless officers and criminals, Denorian has served as Chair on the Federation's psychology board and the Academy's Psychological department. Having stayed on Earth for sometime teaching, he is currently on Bajor as the Dean of a psychology focused campus close to Sura IV - a facility for advanced mental disorders and distress. Background Information Both of his parents contracted a rare virus while on an expedition trip to a foreign planet. Though curable, it was not caught in time to prevent damage and was ultimately the cause of their deaths. Denorian's parents, favouring their son, encouraged him to seek out his dream of Starfleet despite their illness. He fulfilled his dreams, only to be on Earth when his parents passed away and was unable to return for the funerals. Opia always held a bitter resentment towards her brother because of her parents favourtism. Left to look after them on Betazed, her life was put on hold until after their deaths. Denorian is currently estranged from his sister and her son, despite an attempt to reconcile, however he is close with niece Mya and briefly lived with her daughter Kess Porgoit who babysat his daughter Anna. NOTE: Started his Betazoid phase in February 2375. Personal Life Lanara Besh (2335-2342): Denorian met his late fiance when she was a patient of his in his early years of service. Soon enough, the doctor-client line was crossed and then two started to date, prompting Lanara to find another psychologist. The two quickly got engaged and Denorian was set to Sura IV for consultation work with a Dr. Iken in 2340. Two years later, Denorian encounted a patient by the name of Duncan Barnes. Mentally unstable, Duncan blamed Denorian for many of his problems and was resentful that Denorian had a fiance. Shortly after realizing his fiance was pregnant, Thay lost her when Duncan committed suicide with a bomb inside of their quarters. This incident affected him for several years, Denorian becoming hyper critical about never dating clients (or at all). He often commented that Lanara was a fan of candles, always having them burning around the quarters depite him not liking them. After her death, he picked up the habit as a reminder of his lost fiance and unborn child. (Post 3330, 3342). Previous Spouse(s) Heidi Hansen Denorian met his first wife, Heidi Hansen, in September, 2376 and gave her counselling advice on how to cope with her shyness. He offered what he could, but maintained his distance due to his previous issues with Lanara. A couple years later and in the wrong place/time, Heidi and Denorian were kidnapped together by Syndicate goons. They didn't get much of a chance to bond either, as Denorian actually found her quite annoying. Eventually they were rescued by Cadence Maddix CP. It wasn't until Denorian discovered evidence that Heidi was in an abusive relationship did he start to see more of her sweet side. Helping her through a nasty break up, they slowly began to fall for the other and were an official couple in "A Couple," Post 4554. When Heidi realized she was pregnant in 2379, the couple had a frank discussion about their future and Denorian proposed. A few months after Anna was born, they were married. Denorian's Betazoid phase has also been a factor in their relationship, Heidi helping him through his more intense desires. Both struggle to balance her penchant for caving in and Denorian's subtle manipulations. Heidi is always a mother first and a wife second which has put strain on their marriage in the past. In November of 2384, Denorian agreed to have an open marriage with Heidi which resulted in her continued affair with Christopher Greenwood CP. When the affair ended, they tried to make things work yet again but when Heidi realized she and the children were unhappy she filed for divorce. They have two children together. Children Denorian has three children with Heidi Hunter named Anna-Aleena Hunter, Abbott Hunter and Abigail Hunter. Please see their links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2334-2338, Denorian entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Clinical and Criminal Psychology. Military Service Upon graduating, Denorian remained on Earth for two years before signing on to work with a Dr. Iken on the psychological planet known as Sura IV where Denorian received his PhD. Thay remained there until 2345 when he received a promotion to Lt. JG aboard the USS Harold. With five years under his belt working in the counselling department, Denorian felt it was time for a more stationary assignment, transferring to Deep Space Four. There for another five years, he was able to earn his promotion to a full Lieutenant then accepted the position as head counsellor for the USS Atola in 2365. For six more years, he remained there, working on papers and furthering his career. Finally gaining enough notoriety, he was confident enough to apply to the newly opened position on Deep Space Nine as station counsellor. Denorian was accepted, moving to the station in 2371 where he was promoted to Lt. Commander. It took only one year to make it to Commander, prompting his career and fame to skyrocket. During the Dominion War, Denorian was transferred briefly to the USS Fenrir (2374-2376) to assist Captain Marcus Wolfe CP and crew cope with their missions. Thay opted to return to DS9 for another three years where he met his future wife. When she got pregnant, they both wanted a better life for their children than to grow up on a cold station. Denorian accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy, along with a promotion to Captain in 2379. Gaining more and more momentum and weight within the psychological community, Denorian eventually became more selective/elitist with his clientele. Currently, he only sees Captain rank or higher with few exceptions. In 2383, he was asked by Starfleet to supervise and run the new psychological university building project on Bajor, which is close to Sura IV. Wishing to have him as the Dean of the University, Denorian accepted the chance and now lives on Bajor. Sura IV Sura IV is an advanced psychology facility/planet that not only houses psychological research, but graduate facilities, training programs and mental health institutions with care for the criminally insane ranging to more severe problems (schizophrenia, PTSD and other psychosis) with officers and civilians. Rank History: Ensign: 2338-2345 ** Lt. JG: 2345-2365 ** Lieutenant: 2365-2371 ** Lt. Commander: 2371-2372 ** Commander: 2372-2379 ** Captain: 2379-2383 ** Admiral: 2383-Current 1 Denorian Thay CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2310 Category:All Characters